Take It Out On Me
by BigRedCorporate
Summary: Sequel to Code Name: Kane. Starts off a year after Glenn left. How is Jessica coping? How is Glenn coping? What happened in that year? Will he ever be able to fulfill his promise?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I think it'll suit the story better if it's a few chapters. Thanks again guys for all the reads for CN: K! I appreciate any and all feedback!

*This was written for entertainment purposes only  
*Glenn Jacobs/Kane isn't mine  
*The OC is mine

Jolting awake, Jessica felt sweat running down her face. Pushing a few strands of hair back, she checked her alarm clock that rested on the nightstand. "3 am, shit." Leaning back against the pillows, she sighed. Another beautiful dream had been consumed by a nightmare. This one was different than all the others, though. _He_ came back. _He_ returned to her. _He_ was still alive. Trying to piece together the segments of her dream, she closed her eyes. A slide show of her dream-turned-nightmare started playing;

 _~Dancing under the pale moonlight, she looked into the mismatched eyes of her lover. Of her Thomas Kane. Of her Glenn Jacobs. His strikingly beautiful eyes searched hers for any sign of hesitation, and when none was found, he leant his head down, and his lips finally connected with hers. Shifting them slightly, she pulled away and rested her head on his chest, looking out across the ocean. The moonlight reflected off of the surface of the water, casting an eerie shadow-like presence towards them. The cool water lapped at their bare feet, tempting them both to enter further into its depths. Feeling a pair of hands start to draw patterns up and down her back, Jessica looked up, and a sudden rush of emotions flooded her insides. This couldn't have been more perfect; the warm, dry night, the cool sand between her toes, the calming noise of the waves consistently crashing against the shore, and her man. The man she had fallen in love with so long ago. He was standing right in front of her, lust and love clouding his eyes. His hands, which were resting on her back, moved to her hips where he started to sway them both gently to an imaginary song. With his forehead resting against hers, he slowly started moving them away from the water, and towards a dry area, where their towel lay. Lifting her up in a bridal-style manner, Glenn lowered them both down onto the towel placed some feet away from the water. Leaning over her, she could make out only his most prominent facial features in the darkness. Lifting a hand, she placed it on his cheek and swiped her thumb across his cheekbone. Hearing his soft sigh of content, she continued on, gently tracing out the rest of the contours of his face. Her fingers stroked through his short, soft hair, scraping across his scalp and down his neck. She felt him shiver above her. She was blessed to be enjoying such a private, intimate setting with the man. Pulling his head down, she kissed him with a passion only few could possess. Within seconds, they had pulled away, labored breaths mixing together, drifting off into the air. She watched as he sat up on his knees, starting to unbutton his jet-black pinstripe suit jacket. Jessica sat up as best as she could, being she was under his large body, and swatted his hands away as she finished what he started. She felt herself being held up by him and after she had set down his jacket, she went for his tie. Her fingers worked the piece of fabric that was knotted. Taking her time, she slowly undid the knot and slid the silk crimson tie from his neck, setting it next to the jacket. As she went for his shirt, she felt his breath on her neck and his teeth start to nip and bite a path down to her shoulder. Her hands failing to complete the task at hand, she heard him chuckle. His chest vibrated as the noise came out of his mouth as he set her back on the ground, leaning up to finally take off the damn shirt. His large, skilled hands started popping the buttons open as Jessica watched. The moonlight illuminated Glenn, tracing out his frame and giving him a glowing angelic look. Her eyes met his and he smiled with such purity, it was almost as if he was experiencing all of this for the first time. She heard him start to speak out, "Jessica, I love you, I love you so m-" and before he could finish, a gunshot rang out, piercing through Glenn's back. His body jerked as his eyes grew wide, nothing coming out of his mouth. Immediately panicking, Jessica sat up, trying to hold Glenn as he was swaying back and forth. Another shot rang out as she watched the bullet pass through Glenn's chest. She didn't feel anything as it passed through her. She looked at his chest, and saw dark, thick red blood start to seep out and stain his shirt. Moving in slow motion, Jessica realized that no matter what she went to do, she could not physically touch Glenn. She couldn't help him. She could only watch as his eyes glazed over while he frantically tried to breathe through his blood-filled lungs. She heard him cough, and saw red blood spew out of his mouth. She screamed in horror as his stiff body fell forwards, right on her. But he went right through her, and she scrambled to move away from this paranormal phenomena happening. Looking down, she saw that his back was littered with bullet holes and blood; his crisp, white shirt was now stained red. Convulsing herself now, Jessica started screaming. She screamed for help and she screamed because this shouldn't be happening. Her life was suddenly perfect and then this happened. Her screams were heard, because the sound of stomping feet coming closer caused her to whip her head up. There were about seven heavily armed men wearing what seemed to be SWAT uniforms along with an older woman with no face flanked by a few men in suits. All of these people were holding guns, and Jessica knew something else was wrong. Nobody knew about this area, how were there so many people here? How did someone shoot Glenn and then these people were suddenly here? Unless… Jessica stood to her feet, running towards the group of people. Waving her arms in front of her, she screamed at them to get help. She screamed at them to save Glenn. She soon realized that they couldn't hear her either, and they continued their trek to Glenn. Sprinting the few feet towards his body, she fell to her knees, laying over him, protecting him. She faintly heard his high-pitched breathing as he was struggling to get air into his lungs. Knowing that she couldn't touch him, she tried speaking to him, "Glenn, don't do this to me. Don't you dare die on me. You will get through this, please, stay with me." But again, her words fell on deaf ears as the group reached the two, and the faceless woman spoke out in a stern voice, "Lift him up." Jessica tried to fend off the SWAT men reaching for Glenn, but to no avail. They easily picked up his body, and she watched in horror as the woman pulled out her gun and aimed it at Glenn. With the woman's finger on the trigger, Jessica saw Glenn lift his head, and his eyes landed on hers. Using the last bit of strength he had, he spoke out in a hoarse voice, "I love you." And as the words left his mouth, the woman pulled the trigger.~_

By now Jessica had started shaking, and her clammy hand reached under her shirt, and she pulled out Glenn's dog tags that were around her neck. When he gave them to her, she put them on and has not taken them off since. They were all she had left of him. When he first left, her dreams had been about them making love, about Glenn in general, and about their future. His words constantly rang out in her head, _"_ _I love you, Jessica Taylor, never forget that. I will come back for you, I promise that on my life."_ She waited, every day for months for that promise to come true, but the day she thought he would return was the worst day of her life.

 _~Jessica had just arrived home from her day job as a mechanic when she saw a large, shiny black SUV in front of the building. Knowing that Glenn was part of the CIA, she was quite familiar with those kinds of vehicles. Thinking that he had finally come back, she excitedly exited her truck and ran inside. She stopped dead in her tracks, though, when she saw a tall, skinny woman surrounded by men in suits. Each of them stood still as a statue, and had no sign emotion or conversation. The woman's deep, stern voice rang out in the stoic room, "Jessica Rae Taylor, we are here to inform you that Thomas Kane was killed in action." Feeling her body go numb, she sank to her knees, staring at the pairs of nicely polished shoes. The woman in front of her stepped forward, handing Jessica a small box, "These are his dog tags. His body was not recovered, but these were found by the backup team. Since you and him were involved, this would be our first and only chance to let you know that he is gone, and not coming back. He would want you to have these." Jessica let the words go in one ear and out the other. Glenn, he was gone…~_

Eight months later, Jessica was surprised she was still alive. The night she was told of Glenn's death, she drank until she couldn't differentiate between a letter and a number. It wasn't long until she fell into a depression. She stopped working out, she barely ate and she almost lost her job a few times because of unexplained absences. KC had known something was wrong, and the large German Shepherd did all a dog could do, provide companionship. Jessica knew that KC was the only thing keeping her alive; she couldn't bear to leave him. She remembered how much Glenn loved her dog, and there were times she could tell that KC was missing him too. She couldn't believe he was gone, and on that same night all those months ago, that's when the nightmares started.

While her shaking had slightly subsided, a furry body next to her had woken up and started nudging his snout against her arm. KC hadn't usually slept on Jessica's bed, but once she fell into her depression, it was as if KC knew Glenn was gone, and he would curl up on Glenn's side of the bed every single night. Reaching over to pet him, Jessica felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. None of this was unusual, except the fact that her nightmare seemed so vivid. Her dreams were always vivid, but her nightmares seemed fake and had almost a far-away feel. They had scared her just as much and caused her to wake up in the middle of the night every time, but there was just something _off_ about this one. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily to her by just closing her eyes, she grabbed her phone and turned on the slideshow of all the pictures she had taken of her and Glenn, and played it. Even though she had seen the pictures hundreds of times, it put her at ease and the soft music playing from her phone that went with the slideshow eventually lulled her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really didn't want this story to drag on, so in my attempt at trying to leave out details, I failed, miserably. I couldn't help but give the backstory. It might play a very important role in the story later on. Just stay tuned for what you've all been waiting for! It's coming, I promise!**

Leaving Jessica was the hardest thing Glenn had ever done in his life, and that's saying something. Glenn was taught to be able to break bonds with people whenever necessary, he was told that he couldn't feel emotions, he was told that he would never be able to love, that it was forbidden. All of that was bullshit; he fell in love, he couldn't break the bond he shared with Jessica. If he was the so-called poster child of all CIA spies, then he surely wasn't now because word had gotten around that the general had terminated him for falling in love.

After leaving Jessica standing alone in his trashed apartment, Glenn had rushed out as fast as he could. He couldn't bear to see her cry anymore, because he had caused it. He knew that if he stayed for a few more seconds, he would never have left. They would've found him, and killed him right in front of her. A punishment to both for falling in love. Glenn had been reprimanded, taken off all future missions and suspended from most special operative spy benefits. He was reduced to training new recruits. He wanted to tell every single one of them that this job wasn't worth it; that all of the young trainees would be pushed through treacherous emotional suppression, scarring them, and prohibiting them from living a life they always dreamed of. Then again… they should know the risks before they sign the contract. Glenn knew the risks, he knew the sacrifices he had to make, and he dealt with that for twenty years. Yet he still cracked, and he knew deep down that everyone had a breaking point. It was just a matter of when and who would be the one to break it.

The first few months that had passed were some of the most painful and emotionally exhausting Glenn had ever endured. Being that working out was his only consistent outlet, he turned all his attention to pushing his body over the limit time and time again. Soon, he was only familiar with pain. He couldn't complain about the results, though. When he looked at himself in the mirror at night, he couldn't help but to imagine what Jessica's reactions would be if she saw him. It's not that he wasn't in great shape beforehand, it was just he managed to gain nothing but muscle. He had a well-defined six-pack along with a pair of rock hard thighs and arms. He wasn't getting any younger, and being in this shape gave him just enough self-confidence to get through the day. Sometimes, though, as he was working out, a throb of lust and longing would course through him. While he was working out for himself, he was also doing it for Jessica. He made a promise that he wouldn't lose himself and who he was. He promised himself that when he returned to Jessica, he would be twice the man he once was, and he would be reserved just for her.

Slinging his last bag over his broad shoulder, Glenn stepped out of the shabby, old cabin he was staying in. He had been on the 'run' from the CIA for a little less than a year, and it was finally time for him to make his move.

 _~ Fixing his freshly ironed tie and checking his slicked back hair, Glenn entered the multiple story building in which he could find and take back a secret government weapon that was stolen. He was told through direct orders to pose as a wealthy foreign businessman who was experienced in mechanical and biological weaponry. He was the perfect man to win that auction. As he stepped into the room, he spotted his backup, also posed as businessmen wanting to seal a deal. What he wasn't told was that he was supposed to be in charge of a double mission; he was supposed to join forces with the group who stole the weapon and work for them, and in time he would gain their trust and the CIA would take them down, but as he raised his auction ballot, alarm bells started ringing. Within seconds, every man in the room had drawn a gun on each other, leaving Glenn and his backup posed as sitting ducks. Deciding that this was the time, Glenn hit the trigger that was attached to his auction ballot, detonating a plethora of bombs from the basement of the building. Feeling the building shake, Glenn knew that this was his time. That he was going to die in this building. Closing his eyes, he felt the ceiling start cracking and falling at a rapid pace, taking out men left and right. The bombs would go off every few seconds, which would send a wave of plaster pouring down on him. He heard his men calling for him, but he refused to get up. A voice in his head he had thought had long been forgotten came back, making him stay planted in the plastic chair. Suddenly, a rush of emotions burst inside of Glenn and his eyes snapped open, he couldn't leave her. He couldn't do this to her. Trying to find a way out was futile, he couldn't see any more than two feet in front of him. Taking a tentative step forward, his entire body jerked with the first collapsing of the top floor, caving in the floors above his head. Bending down, he started off towards a wall, but his journey was cut short when a large piece of ceiling fell on him. Trapping him against the shaking ground, Glenn shouted for help, but nobody ever came. He looked around, to try and find a way out, but the dust was blinding. He felt the ceiling shake as another floor caved in, and his face turned to stone. Trying to push himself up was impossible as the large plaster ceiling piece had broken and cracked, covering him in heavy chunks. Racking his brain, he tried to think of a way to crawl his way out. Just barely pushing himself up off the ground, he started crawling in whatever direction he could, unfortunately that was the wrong move as another piece of ceiling fell down, hitting him in the back of the head. Almost instantaneously, Glenn's vision went black. He heard screams from his partners, and knew that he could do nothing to save them. Shaking his head a bit, he saw blood start dripping down his face, pooling below him. 'I will not die!' He repeated it over and over like a prayer, but it seemed that the blackness surrounding the outsides of his eyes was closing in. He had to make a choice. Ripping open his shirt, he yanked off his dog tags, and tossed them into the debris in hopes that the CIA would find them, and not his body. Closing his eyes, he mustered up as much strength as he could, and with a loud growl, he pushed up onto his knees, feeling the debris fall off his back. Looking around frantically, he almost threw up from the dizziness and nauseous that had suddenly consumed him. Stumbling into a wall, he grasped and searched for a way out of the damn room. Feeling the building shake again, he heard another few floors collapse, and he knew that the room he was in was next. Not being able to stand much longer, he fell to his knees, and searched along the wall. When he finally had given up, he slid onto the floor, his body succumbing to the darkness surrounding him. Closing his eyes, he thought of Jessica. He thought of the first time he met her, he thought of the first time he kissed her, the first time they made love, all the nights he shared with her. How he wished he could have stayed with her. He wanted her so badly, even as he was laying on some dirty floor dying. As he felt the last bits of life leaving him, he heard her voice in his head, "Glenn…" He knew that this was the part where he would stand between heaven and earth, his final decision in whether his life would be over. He found peace in the numbness spreading throughout his body, but he furrowed an eyebrow as her voice pierced his sensitive ears again, "Glenn Jacobs, don't you dare leave me." Too weak to understand what he was doing, he croaked out, "I can't make it… I, I left my tags for you." The voice in his head went quiet for a while, "Glenn, open your eyes. Please, if it's the last thing you do, open your eyes." Her comment took him by surprise, was she here with him? Did she somehow follow him? Cracking his eyes open, he saw through the clouded air a light. "Follow the light, Glenn. Follow the light and you'll be free." Taking this as his cue to cross the bridge, he crawled towards the light. Too numb, too injured and too dazed to comprehend what was happening, he ended up following a source of sunlight that was shining through a hole in the wall. As he entered the light, he just faintly saw a thicket ahead. He concluded that if he were going to die, it would be next to some form of nature. Crawling, he felt the cool, moist earth under his hands, ailing his pain a bit. Reaching the outer edges of the thicket, he collapsed, heaving out heavy, pained breaths. His face was aimed towards the building and he saw the last bit of it collapse, trapping and killing any survivors left over from the bombs. He felt the setting sun warm his sweaty face, and he closed his eyes, feeling himself fall into unconsciousness._

 _-Three Days Later-_

 _Opening his eyes, Glenn coughed out the dirt that somehow accumulated in his mouth and realized that he was lying on some ground under bushes. 'Heaven seems nice' but before he could finish processing that thought, a horrible pang of pain shot through his head, and he cried out. Clapping his hand to the back of his head, he felt a large bump where the pain was emitted. Trying to push himself up, he felt faint. "How long was I out?" Shifting on the ground, he peeked out through the bushes, seeing that the building rubble was still present, but it appeared to have been sifted through. Scratching a palm over his face, he felt at least three days' stubble. Standing up on shaky feet, he grabbed onto a tree, still trying to comprehend what happened. The last thing he remembered was being told to follow the light and he would be free. Not knowing what to do or where to go, the only thing his mind assured him of was that he dead in the eyes of the CIA. They didn't bother looking for him since the building was specifically rigged to eliminate all people. 'This is what I wanted, right? I didn't want to be found...' His mind was still foggy as he started his march through the thicket, 'Oh god, Jessica. No.' Both his head and his heart throbbed with a pain that was so powerful it brought him to his knees. He felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness as the last words on his mind were, 'I have to find her.'~_

Feeling his breath start to shake as it came out, Glenn closed his eyes, trying to calm down. After that mission, nobody attempted to contact him, nobody knew him, and nobody cared. He was free. He was free to find Jessica and sweep her off her feet. Being a spy, though, he wanted to make sure nothing would ever happen to her if he left too early, so he spent the next few months recuperating and laying low. He worked himself back into shape, but he felt the effects of what he knew happened to Jessica. He knew that the CIA went to her, telling her that he was dead. That he was never to be heard from again. He made a promise to her that he would return, but he couldn't keep it. Swearing to himself every night as he looked up at the night sky, he would return to Jessica. Now was his time to do just that. Shoving the last of his bags into the bed of his truck, he climbed in, started the engine and began his near thousand-mile journey back to Georgia.


	3. Chapter 3

Filling up another glass of alcohol for the customer she was currently serving, Jessica's mind went to another place. She still couldn't believe that they had rebuilt the entire bar again, like nothing had happened. She figured that the CIA wanted to leave no evidence behind of _Thomas Kane's_ work. Shaking her head, she had developed not-so-nice feelings about the agency that was supposed to be protecting the United States. She saw how they had mentally scarred Glenn, and while it was partly on his behalf as well, they were supposed to take care of their employees. They did risk their lives willingly on a daily basis, especially special operative spies. After Glenn had confessed to her about his real career, she was taken aback. Well, taken aback could be an overstatement, being that he had an impressive, healthy build. It wasn't a shocker that he was an ex- United States Marine, and the suits also gave away a bit of his secret if someone were to think hard enough. Nevertheless, he had caught her eye, and their forbidden love had finally been figured out. She will never understand how they found out about her and Glenn being together, and frankly she didn't want to understand. All she wanted was for Glenn to be with her. Now, as she felt tears well up in her eyes, he wasn't here. He was dead. Grabbing the glass, she just about threw it down in front of the customer, causing a glare to be sent her way.

Parking his truck, Glenn let out the breath he had been holding in for what seemed like hours. Checking his watch, he had made it to Georgia in good time, but he was still paranoid the CIA had spotted him and was after him. His head started spinning a little bit because he was having a difficult time trying to figure out of this place brought him happiness or grief. On one hand, he met the love of his life, Jessica. On the other hand, he knew all the hardships both had gone through in this town because of his career . He glanced at the front of the bar. It was like new, like it hadn't been blown up. It was close to 11, which meant that Jessica would be getting off of work soon. His first plan was to enter the crowded bar, claiming he was alive and that he loved her, but he felt it was too sappy and cliché. He opted to drive around to the back parking lot of the bar and wait for her there.

Once he arrived in the back, he immediately spotted her truck, her beautiful, classic truck. His mind flashed back to when she first let him drive it, it was also the first night he kissed her. Licking his lips, he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her over and over, and never let her go. Stepping out of his truck, he opened up the tailgate, and hopped up on it. His eyes would not leave the back door, because he knew she would be coming out soon.

Checking his watch again, he frowned. _It's already 11:30; she should have been out by now…_ Clasping his hands together, he stared down at them, thinking. _Why isn't she coming out? Did they change the bar hours?_ Suddenly, his eyes grew wide at a thought, _Did she find someone else? Is she treating him like she did me?_ Feeling his mood start to go downhill, he wondered if he shouldn't just get up and leave. He was dead to her, was he not? He couldn't fault her for finding someone else… though he would never be able to cope with losing her and trying to find someone else to take her place. Just as he was about to scrap everything and leave, he heard the door open.

For the life of her, Jessica couldn't get rid of a drunken customer that had been pestering her. He clearly didn't realize what 'closing hours' meant. For her to get rid of him must have taken the better part of a half hour, and once he was gone, stumbling down the sidewalk, she had yet to clean up. It was nearing 11:40 when she finally shut the lights off and walked outside. She pulled her keys out and headed towards her truck when the outside light illuminated something that wasn't normally there. Glancing up, she saw a massive, jacked up fire engine red truck _._ Her eyes then landed on the owner of the vehicle, who was now staring at her through mismatched eyes. Shaking her head, she backed up. _No, this isn't happening. He is dead. This is nothing but my mind playing tricks on me._ Then, as if she wasn't already thinking she was crazy enough, his dark, gravelly voice rang out into the silent night, "Jessica…" _I'm just overtired. I haven't slept well in weeks. He isn't here. Just close your eyes, count to three and nothing will be there._ Shutting her eyes, she slowly counted to three, but when she opened them, she saw him slowly and tentatively walking towards her. Each of his steps were calculated and meaningful, and every time he stepped forward, she stepped back until she was pressed against the wall. When he finally reached her, she searched his eyes, looking for anything that would make her think she wasn't crazy. Reaching a hand out slowly, she touched his chest. It felt so real… Suddenly she felt his large hand grab her wrist, and she cried out in shock. His hand tightened around her wrist as he took another step forward, their bodies almost touching. She took a second to take in his features; _he looks so different_ she mused. Glenn had developed large, dark circles under his gloomy, dull eyes, along with a permanent frown etched into his face. He had more than a days' worth of facial hair on his face, and his hair, _oh god, his hair._ He had grown out his hair. No longer was it his signature short, pristine military style. She could just make out the last traces of his old hairstyle by the shorter, slightly greying sides and the thicker, fluffier and curlier hair that fell across his forehead. Moving her now freed hand to his face, she placed the palm of her hand against his rough cheek. She heard him sigh and close his eyes. "Glenn… tell me this isn't a joke. Tell me you're here…"

The sound of Jessica's voice broke Glenn out of his few seconds of peace and he looked down at her. She did not look good at all. Her face was dark and she looked so tired. He wondered just how much his absence had affected her. Looking down her body, his heart broke when he saw how skinny she had gotten. Blinking away any tears that started to form, he managed to choke out, "I-I'm here."

The two locked eyes with each other; Jessica still in a state of shock while Glenn was fighting off every urge to scream, yell and punch the wall in what he had done to her. The longer they stayed still, the more Glenn's resolve was crumbling. In a split second, both Glenn and Jessica had lunged for each other, their bodies colliding awkwardly as he crushed his lips against hers. Grabbing her waist, he yanked her into his body with force, wanting to feel all of her against him. He felt her fingers dig into his biceps and he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Roughly sliding his hand up her back, he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck to his awaiting mouth. Not wasting any time, his lips descended on her neck, his teeth nipping harshly before his tongue soothed over the spot. Hearing her moan lit a fire inside him. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. Pulling back, both of them were breathing heavily as if they had just ran a marathon. Staring at her with an intense passion, Glenn's voice was dripping with lust, "Get in my truck. Now."

Not having to be told twice, Jessica nodded and started towards his truck but stopped mid-stride, causing him to bump into her, "Glenn, what about my vehicle?" She felt his hands on her hips as he pushed her into the side of his truck, "Can you get it tomorrow?" As she was about to answer, she felt him press against her from behind, his lips attaching to her neck again. The bar didn't open until early afternoon; she could get it in the morning. Breathing out a "yes", she felt herself pulled back into his chest as he whipped open the passenger door, helping her into it. No more than a few seconds after the door closed, he was already jumping into the driver's side, starting the engine. Revving the engine a bit, he floored it out of the lot, hitting almost 70 in a 30 zone.

Stomping on the brakes with force, the truck screeched to an immediate halt as he reached Jessica's place. He went to lean over to her, but she had already moved so that she was leaning over Glenn. He felt her hand on his thigh and her lips on his. Laying a hand over hers, he moved it so that it was resting on the zipper of his pants, urging her to keep going. Growing frustrated because her hand wasn't moving, he tore his lips away from hers, starting to growl out something when it was cut short by a long, loud moan emitted from his chest. She had bit his neck, hard. Throwing his head back against the seat, he felt a rush of lust flow through him as she licked over the bite. His hand blindly searched for the door handle, and once he found it, he flung it open, grabbing Jessica before getting out. He let her walk to the door to unlock it while he locked up his truck. He turned and headed briskly towards the entrance.

Pushing himself through the door, he stopped short when he saw Jessica turning around to look at him. All at once, everything he had bottled up for the last year exploded inside of him. Blinking, his head started spinning and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Every step he took towards her, another emotion burst inside of his chest. Grabbing her shoulders, he backed her roughly up against the wall. Breathing heavily, he knew that there would be a time and place to be gentle and sweet, but this wasn't it. He wanted, _needed_ to rid himself of these emotions plaguing him. Everything ranging from pent up sexual frustration, to hatred of the agency that caused so much grief between him and Jessica, to the mental stress he endured, and to the fact that he himself caused Jessica to fall into a depression and unstable emotional state from his faked death finally made him snap. Falling into a haze, he couldn't stop his animalistic urges and with a snarl, he had his hands gripping her waist tightly as he pulled them away from the wall and backed her down the hallway, trying his best not to crash them into anything.

Reaching her bedroom, Glenn went to push Jessica through it when KC ran out and jumped on him. Chuckling, he released Jessica and turned towards KC, taking a second to pet him. It was only a few seconds later when he heard Jessica shoo off the dog, and he was being pulled into her room. Slamming her bedroom door shut, Glenn turned and was met by her hands fisting in the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He grabbed the rest of it and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the ground. He went to go do the same to Jessica when she halted him. "Glenn…" Following her eyes, he looked down at his exposed upper body. _Shit._ He had forgotten how hard he had pushed his body to look the way it did. When he left Jessica a year ago, he was nowhere near as toned as he was now. He was oblivious to the burn his body went through when he worked out, and judging by the look on her face, it paid off. Leaning down, he kissed her, backing her up towards the bed while stripping her of her shirt. Looking down, he saw a glint of metal; his dog tags. Dropping her shirt to the ground, he lifted them up in his hand, and he saw that they were his real ones. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he smiled weakly and put them in his pants pocket for safekeeping. A few seconds after, he was still struggling to figure out his next plan of action due to the look on her face. All that was going through his mind was that he needed to make this right.

Reaching the bed, he pushed her down onto it, and he bent down, quickly pulling her shoes off. Standing back up, he made quick work of his belt, shoes and pants, and he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Jessica's small frame. His large hands popped open the button on her pants and he pushed them down, letting them fall off the bed. Scraping his nails back up her body, he tilted his head down and attached his lips to hers, not allowing any space between them. A small moan left his chest when she moved, her thigh brushing against his arousal. Pulling his mouth away from hers, he took in a deep breath. Looking down at her, he felt a pang of lust shoot through him, and he grabbed her bra, tearing it off of her, along with her panties, and he shoved his boxers down and positioned himself between her legs.

Resting his forehead against hers, he looked deep into her hazel eyes, getting the last silent approval before pushing himself into her. Feeling his jaw go slack, he had to still himself for a few seconds before he could continue. _This… this is actually happening._ Burying his head in her neck, he slowly started to move in her, and he heard her moan out his name. Turning his head, he whispered in her ear, "Please, Jessica, don't stop saying my name. Never stop saying it." Pushing himself up on his arms, his eyes locked with hers and he saw that they were glistening. Tilting his head down, he locked his lips with hers, not so much to kiss her, but just a simple connection; another way to let him know this was real.

Closing her eyes, Jessica let his name fall from her lips again, no matter how many times she said it, it never lost its meaning. She'd say it like a prayer if she had to. For months, she believed that he was dead, that he was never coming back. She thought that she'd never hear his voice again; she thought that she'd never feel his touch again. As he pushed into her, her hands instinctively grabbed onto whatever part of him she touched first, which were his shoulders. Digging her nails into them, she heard him growl from above her, and she felt his hand grip her thigh and pull it around his waist as he quickened the pace. She slid her hands down his hard, muscular back and felt every muscle twitching and flexing as he moved. Wrapping her other leg around his waist, she lifted her hips up, causing him to push himself deeper into her. Moaning as he became rougher, she knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer, and neither would she.

Feeling himself start to tense up, Glenn couldn't control any of his senses at this point. It was all too much. Supporting himself on his hands, he kissed her forehead and just barely got out, "Jessica, I'm-" before he stilled himself inside of her, a low groan working its way out of his chest. Almost collapsing on top of her, he had just enough strength to fall to his side. Looking over at her, he reached out and rested the palm of his hand on her cheek, stroking his thumb slowly across her cheekbone, "I love you, I love you so much." "I love you too, Glenn." Gathering her into his arms, he pulled her against him and just held her. Squeezing her a bit, he realized that she felt so frail. Laying her down on her back, he moved over her, eyes trailing down her body. His breath came out in shaky pants when he saw that she was skinnier than what he had first concluded.

Jessica was a little self conscious as she watched Glenn observe her body, and she became worried as she felt drops of warm liquid hit her stomach. Looking at him, she saw that he was crying as his shaky hand was gingerly stroking over her now noticeable hipbones. Pushing herself up, she tried to say something but closed her mouth as Glenn dropped his head on her abdomen, "I'm so fucking sorry, Jessica. I'll to everything make this right again." Months of not eating and not taking care of herself had blurred, and she seldom registered anything she did. Everything went by in a haze, and her thoughts only focused on Glenn. Now that he was here, she finally did realize how bad she had gotten. Pulling him up next to her, she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Glenn, it's okay. I'm here. I'm still breathing, I'm still alive." Though, there were times when she felt like she was dead. Seeing his red puffy eyes brought fresh tears to her own and she allowed him to wrap her up with him under the blankets and be held.

They remained in silence for a while, just trying to enjoy the feel of the other. Glenn was mulling over a question that he wanted to ask Jessica while she was trying to think of a way to ask him what had happened to him. He felt her shift in his arms and he looked down at her, his lips turning up into the smallest of smiles. He sensed that she wanted to say something, so he kissed her for reassurance and nodded his head, "Go ahead, you can ask me." He saw her furrow her eyebrow and he waited patiently for her to ask, "What happened?" As simple a question as that, Glenn had to take a second to recall in his head everything that happened to him, and he shifted to better face Jessica and told her everything from start to finish.

Waking up the next morning, Glenn had to shield his eyes from the sun, but it wasn't the sun that woke him up, it was the beautiful woman straddling him that woke him. He saw dried tears on her cheeks from a few hours ago when he told her what happened to him.

~ _After reaching the part in his story where he detonated the bombs in the building, Glenn gasped, remembering what had happened to him as he thought he was going to die. His sudden halt stirred Jessica from her quiet state, and her eyes shot to his, "Glenn? What is it?" Contemplating whether to tell her or not, he knew he had to. "After the building started to collapse, and I had started to escape, plaster fell on me, trapping me. I tried to move, when another piece fell on my head. It was then that I realized I was going to die. I tore my tags off and tossed them somewhere else, and I tried to escape, but it was too much. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. I could only scratch and claw at the wall and ground. I fell down, and I remember how cool the tiles were under my face. I closed my eyes and thought of you as I was preparing to cross over." Glancing towards Jessica, Glenn saw a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Rubbing her arm soothingly, he continued, "I don't know how long I lay there, but then I heard a voice. It was your voice, Jessica." Feeling her gaze fall on him, he nodded slightly, "I thought you had found me, and were in that building with me, physically. I didn't have the energy to look for you, but you told me to open my eyes, if it was the last thing I did, and I did. I saw a bright light, and you gave me the strength to go into that light, and I found myself, three days later, lying in a thicket a few hundred feet from the rubble. I would have died in that building if it weren't for you, Jessica. You were the angel that saved me." He noticed that she had grown quiet again, and when he turned towards her, she was sobbing. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and took her into his arms, protecting her, shielding her. She was his angel that had come to save him, and now it was his turn to save her.~_

Wiping his thumbs over her cheeks, he gently brought her face down to his, and he kissed her with such purity that it almost made her cry again. Stroking his hands down her body, he made sure to pay every inch of it attention. Wherever his hands went, his eyes followed, and he still couldn't believe the shape her body was in. Shaking the bad thoughts from his head, he locked eyes with Jessica, and he smiled at her, "You are beautiful." Watching her cheeks turn red, he chuckled and kissed each of them, and he moved his lips to her ear, whispering softly, "Every second of every day that we were apart, I thought of you. Before I went to sleep, I thought of you, you plagued my dreams every night, and I woke up with a need so strong that I could barely control it. But now…" his voice dipped to a low tone as he started placing kisses down her neck, "…now I don't have to control it."

Biting down on her neck harder than usual, he wanted to leave a mark, just so everyone would know that she was his. Hearing her sharp intake of breath caused his lips to form into a smirk as he repeated the process just above her collarbone. Placing a path of open and closed mouth kisses across her chest and neck, he gently squeezed her hips before slowly sliding his hands up her body towards her breasts. Grabbing onto them, he heard a moan next to his ear and he felt her fingers thread through his hair. Shifting so he was laying flat on his back, he paid her breasts a bit more attention before stroking the tips of his fingers down her ribs and abdomen, earning a small giggle. Grinning, he did it again, his ears picking up another giggle, "Glenn stop you know I'm ticklish." His mind flashed back to the first night she stayed over at his apartment, when he had started tickling her and had her in tears until he had gotten turned on, and things took a different turn. Glancing up at her, he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and his large hands held her down on his lap as he dug his fingers into her sides, hearing her protest above him. Continuing, he was laughing a bit himself as the sound of Jessica's laughter filled the room.

After a few minutes of tormenting her, he finally loosened his grip, and as she tried to escape, he captured her in his arms and pulled her so that her face was only a few inches from his, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." Lifting his head, he placed kiss after kiss on Jessica's lips, and soon enough it turned to one of lust driven need as his tongue slipped into her mouth. As his hands started moving absentmindedly up and down her back, he felt her push herself into a sitting position, using her hands on his chest to support herself, "Hm, I like seeing you like this." Glenn watched as her eyes appreciatively observed his body under her, and at the same time, he took a few seconds to appreciate her current position, naked and on top of him. Obscene thoughts started to flash through his mind at light speed as he growled a bit, catching Jessica's attention. Seizing her hips, he pulled her right above his arousal, and looked deep into her eyes, a faint smirk playing on his features as he quirked an eyebrow, "You know how to ride, don't you?" Seeing her face turn crimson caused Glenn to chuckle and he slid her onto him, his expression turning to one of complete pleasure. His breath hitched when he felt her start to move above him, and he almost lost it right there. Breathing in through flared nostrils, he held onto her hips as he rested his head back against a pillow, shutting his eyes.

Digging her nails into his muscular chest, Jessica took a second to look down at him. He was a sight to behold; his face was flushed and glossy with sweat and his chest was heaving each time she lowered herself on him. Dragging her nails down his body, she reached his abs that seemed to twitch and respond to even her softest touch. Her motions were halted when she let out a loud moan when he thrust his hips up into her. Gripping his massive biceps to steady herself, she was met by a powerful thrust up of his hips every time she moved on him. She was unexpectedly yanked down against his chest as he husked out, "You feel so fucking good…. Don't stop." Hearing him lowly moan in her ear caused a need she never knew existed in her, and she slipped out of his death grip and sat back up, hovering over him just barely. Her actions caused his eyes to fly open from the lack of her warmth and he pushed himself up on his elbows, "Why did yo-?" Before he could finish she slammed herself down on him, eliciting an animalistic growl from deep down in his chest. She watched as he threw his head back, the veins in his neck straining from the sheer sudden brutality of it as his hands fisted in the bed sheets. Falling into a rhythm, Jessica and Glenn were both lost in each other the longer the bout went on. Glenn's hips were thrusting up instinctively every few seconds, and as time went on, he only went faster, nearing his climax. Hearing Glenn's moans becoming breathier and slightly higher in octaves, Jessica continued her own thrusting on top of Glenn until she felt her own climax overtake her, screaming out. Seconds later, Glenn's fingers dug into her hips as he let out a long, deep groan. Being pulled down against his chest again, her and Glenn struggled to catch their breath.

A while later, after both of them had calmed down, Jessica leant over Glenn and gently stroked her fingers through his damp, slightly curly hair. Pushing some of it off his forehead, her eyes met his and she smiled, "I have to get my truck at the bar." "Do you want me to drive you?" She sensed his eyes on her as she got off the bed and started to get dressed, "No thanks, KC needs his walk, since I was a bit _occupied_ this morning." Hearing him chuckle from the bed made her turn around and she had to summon all her willpower to not get back into bed with him; he was propped up on some pillows with his hands folded behind his head as the blanket barely covered his lower body. The sun was shining through the closed blinds, angling and hitting his body in such a way that he looked angelic. Locking eyes with him, he gave her a challenging look that said, 'come get me'. An idea popped into her head as she slowly sauntered towards his side of the bed, in nothing but her bra and pants and she leant down and kissed him a bit rougher than usual. Soon enough, she felt his hands wandering towards her bra and she backed away, laughing at the defeated expression on his face, "You'll just have to wait, big guy." She went to put on a shirt when she heard him say, "I waited an entire year… and I won't be waiting anymore, for anything." Hearing the blankets shuffle around, she was busy fixing her hair when she felt Glenn come up from behind and trap her against his chest. Trying to squirm out of his grasp, Jessica laughed out in shock as she was pushed into the wall, roughly, causing a loud bang. Hearing a stampede of four paws made her laugh harder, which only confused Glenn. His hot breath hit her ear as he spoke, "You won't be laughing for teasing me, miss." She waited a few seconds until KC had begun scratching and clawing at her bedroom door, little whines making their way into the room. He finally relented; she was released from his grip and was able to open the door, which resulted in her and Glenn being bombarded by a mass of black and brown fur.

Throwing on his pants, Glenn tidied up Jessica's room a bit from their antics. Picking up pillows and an extra blanket that had fallen to the floor, he couldn't help the smile that made its way on his face. He was so happy that even if he tried to explain it in words, he couldn't. Making her bed military-style, he looked to the left at her bedside table and he picked up a framed picture of them. Slowly sitting down on her bed, he studied the image. It was a set of pictures. He observed each of the pictures, and his smile grew. A few of them were him being his serious-self, with Jessica trying to make him smile, while others were of him staring at her with love in his eyes, and the last two were of him and Jessica making goofy faces and it ended with him kissing her. Standing up, he set the frame back on the table and checked the time, quarter to nine. He figured that Jessica would walk KC for a while, get her truck and talk to her boss at the shop to request time off. It would take at least two hours. Putting his shirt on, he washed up and grabbed his keys, leaving her place. Getting in his truck, he knew of a couple stores close by that had groceries where he could get some, and get back to make a nice big breakfast before she arrived and then he would ask her the question that had been plaguing his mind for months.

Walking inside, the scent of a variety of foods wafted towards Jessica. Taking KC off his leash, he ran off to the kitchen where she was headed. As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Glenn, with his back turned, as there was an array of plates decorated with tons of food on each of them lined up on the counter. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and leant her head on his back, "This looks so lovely, Glenn." His chest rumbled as he spoke in his gravelly voice, "All for you, my love." Moving next to him, her eyes scanned all the plates, "Do you want me to carry anything?" His head shook in refusal as she was ushered to the table, "You are forbidden to do anything other than enjoy." She smiled and took a seat as she watched the man steadily carry each plate to the table and set them down in the middle. An empty plate was placed in front of her and she looked across her as he sat down himself. She noticed that he was waiting for her to try everything first, so she took a bit of everything and tried it. She was relatively surprised when she found out how good his cooking was, "Glenn, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" She kept eating as she listened to him, "Since I was on my own after I joined the CIA, they sent me on various missions all over the world. Before I was given the mission down here in Georgia, I was in Europe for ten years. I had to blend in somehow, and I figured that if I knew how to cook and look decent, I was good." Jessica laughed; he surpassed both of those things by flying colors in her eyes. "Well, it's just delicious. I love it."

The closer they came to finishing breakfast, the antsier Glenn got. He had to ask her now, or he would chicken out. Clearing his throat, he waited until he had Jessica's undivided attention. "Jessica… You know I faked my death, right?" Staring at her, he felt a bit relieved when she didn't freak out or ask any questions, and he continued, "Well, to the CIA, I am dead. I was wiped off their files. All my earnings were dispersed except the few thousand I had on me. All my material objects were cleaned out of the apartment I was in, except for my truck and the clothes on my back. Luckily, I had a small secret cabin that I kept everything in so I stayed there and recuperated. They didn't know about the cabin, so I was safe. But… I am still paranoid, Jessica. I'm paranoid that somehow they'll be around this area because of what happened, and they'll spot me, and… and-" he looked down, the words _kill me_ refused to leave the tip of his tongue. "Basically, I'm on the run from them, even if they think I'm dead. There are some places in which I know they are located and the agents are familiar with my face, and this place is one of them." Sighing, he still didn't hear a word from Jessica, so he quickly spoke out the last few sentences, "I can't ask much of you, after the pain I put you through, nor do I even have the right to pull you from a life you've set up for yourself, and I know this may sound silly, but Jessica, come with me. Run away with me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Come with me. Run away with me._ The words spoken by Glenn ran rampant through Jessica's head. Could she just get up and leave? Where would they go? How would they survive if Glenn couldn't really give his name in fear that he'd be caught? She then remembered the fortune her parents had left her when they died. She was left with their million-dollar estate along with the millions made through their now ended business. She hadn't traveled to her old house or touched a penny of the money at all, but now…

Looking at Glenn, she saw the worry etched into his face, and she knew that she couldn't say no to him, she wouldn't be able to live if she let him walk out of her life again. "Jessica, please." The sound of his voice cracking caused her to stand and make her way around the table to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, "Yes, Glenn, yes."

Hearing Jessica's words lifted a heavy weight off of Glenn's chest. Springing back to life, he shifted in his chair and circled his arms around Jessica, pulling her into him. "Thank you." It was all he could muster up for the moment; being he was entirely overjoyed that she had accepted his crazy offer. He knew that they both had a lot to talk about now, but he was certain they'd figure it all out.

Standing up with Jessica in his arms, Glenn kissed her before gently setting her down. Stacking the plates up, he set them in the sink and when he turned he felt two arms wrap around him, "I missed you so much, Glenn. I thought I had lost you." Embracing her, he rested his chin on the top of her head. Truth be told, he thought he would never see her again. Although he had made a promise, he felt as if he broke it when he just about gave up in the building as it was collapsing. Stroking her back, he didn't want to think of the negative anymore, he wanted to think of the present and the future. He wanted to shut everything else off in the world for the rest of his life except for her. "I'm so sorry, Jessica. I'm sorry I put you through all of this." He knew he was the cause of all of this. He knew that he put Jessica through one of the hardest times of her life quite possibly. He also knew that it would take a while before things would finally work out the way he wanted them to. _One step at a time_. Keeping a tight hold on her, Glenn swayed them both gently before he started backing them towards the bathroom. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered, "We're gonna take a nice warm bath, and just relax and talk, alright? Just the two of us." Sensing the smile on her face made him feel better and he walked into the bathroom with her, gently shutting the door as to not wake KC.

Turning the water on, Jessica watched the tub fill up. Putting some bubble bath in the water, she smiled as all the bubbles started appearing. Turning around, she went to tell Glenn that the bath was ready when she froze; he was busy taking his clothes off to notice. Watching him intently, she could make out some of the more prominent scars and marks that littered his body. His back was turned, and as he slid his shirt off, her eyes widened at the large scar that ran up his right shoulder blade. Walking up behind him, she placed her hand on his back above the scar, tracing it with feather-like touches. Getting lost in her own thoughts, his voice broke her out of them, "That was from the plaster falling on me. I didn't realize it had cut me that deeply until I had found a safe place to check myself. I had a suit on, but I guess it wasn't enough…" His voice trailed off as she started to place a trail of kisses along his back. Backing away, she started stripping herself of her clothes, and she followed Glenn to the tub. She waited a second, wanting to make sure that he was comfortable before she sat with him. Stifling a laugh, she could see that the massive man was having difficulty fitting into the small space. Looking like a puppy that had outgrown its bed, Jessica made a mental note to order everything as large as possible. _Wait, I can't be thinking about buying furniture already? For a new house?_ Slowly getting into the bath, she was pulled between Glenn's legs, which barely fit in the length of the tub. Leaning back against his chest, she felt his hands rest themselves on her thighs. Both sat there, similar questions plaguing their mind as to what the future would hold. Speaking out first, Jessica wanted to know what Glenn's plans were.

Pulling her up a bit more on his lap, Glenn took a breath before telling her his plans, "Well, I thought about this a lot, Jessica, and believe me when I tell you that picking something and coming up with a lifestyle that would work for both of us wasn't easy. I know how much you love it here, and love your lifestyle, and I still think it's unfair of me to pull you away from it…" He heard her start to say something, but he squeezed her into a bearhug, effectively stopping her. "As I was saying, I thought long and hard, and of all the places in the United States we could go to and live peacefully in, I came up with Montana." "Montana is a beautiful place, Glenn." Nodding, he smiled, glad that that part went easier than expected, "As I told you before, I only have a few thousand on me in cash that I had hidden in my old cabin. I think that can last us a few months, and maybe it will even get us a nice, small place for a while until we can get something all to ourselves." The only problem was; Glenn couldn't work. He couldn't go out to a corporation as Glenn Jacobs and walk out with a job, because his name would be flagged by the CIA. He had tried to figure out how to be the man who puts bread on the table and even more for himself and Jessica, but he had come up short time and time again. Falling silent, he let thoughts of not being able to financially support Jessica swarm his head, until he heard her start to speak, "Glenn, we still have the inheritance and estate my parents left me." Lifting his head up from her shoulder, he shook his head, "No Jessica that's your money and your life, I could never-" "Glenn listen to me. We are in this together, are we not? We take this one step at a time. I know that you don't have as much money as you did before, I know that in a few months, we won't have much, but the reality is we do. Glenn, I have millions sitting, waiting for me in an account that's been growing since I was a little girl. I never touched it because I never needed it, because nothing was that important for me to use it, but now, now we have no limits. I understand you want to be the one who leads us, and pays for everything, but this isn't a one-sided thing. I am here and willing to put just as much into this as you are, Glenn. Besides, when I die, the money is gone, so why not use it?" Glenn was close to speechless, he really couldn't say no, because she was right. They both willingly wanted to work together to make everything work out right, and he couldn't stop her. Tilting his head to the side, he still had another question on his mind, "What about the estate?"

It had been close to 6 years since Jessica's parents' death. It was 6 years ago that the fortune and the estate became hers, but she hadn't visited it or touched it since attending her parents' funeral. Truth be told, she didn't want anything to do with their business, the estate or the money. She was lucky enough to just own what was left. To this day, she still didn't feel comfortable taking the money and living in the mansion, which technically was her house growing up as a child. She never ever considered the fact that she would have to think about what to do with both the mansion and the fortune so soon, but she felt confident in her final decision, "Glenn, I want to sell the estate." She felt his arms tighten just a bit around her, he knew about her past, and how she grew up loved by both her parents, but they never had time for her. She spent her early childhood in her room, or exploring the seemingly never-ending mansion. Rarely did she ever get to spend time with her parents, unless it was a major holiday. Never once was she abused, tortured or mentally scarred by her parents, but the unfortunate and unstoppable neglect she received had her make the decision to move to Georgia. In the long run, she grew closer with her parents as they mailed and wrote letters to each other regularly. Going back to that mansion, and living in it would only bring back memories of loneliness and emptiness, and that was the last thing she wanted. Rubbing her fingers over Glenn's arm that was currently wrapped around her, she continued, "If we go back to the mansion, if I go back, I can't stay. I want to move on, I want to be able to let go of who I was, and begin the next chapter of my life. I can only do that if I get closure." The more she thought about it, the clearer it became cemented in her mind that this was the right choice, that putting the estate up on the market would benefit her in the long run.

To say that Glenn was proud of what Jessica decided to do would was an understatement; he was tremendously proud of her choice. He did realize that by her letting go of the past and getting closure, she would be happier and could move on, with him. Feeling her shiver, he had only just realized that the water had run cold. Standing up, he felt his joints crack and ache at the cramped space he was in, and he stretched, grabbing a towel in the process. Stepping out, he held Jessica's hand as she stepped out behind him and he immediately had her wrapped in the soft, fuzzy towel. Throwing a towel around his waist, he let the bathtub drain and he led Jessica to the bedroom. Turning to her, he pulled his towel off and used it to finish drying her off, "Are you warm yet?" Still seeing her shiver a bit, he picked her up, letting the towel around her drop, and he walked over to the bed, pulling the blankets back and laying her down on the mattress. He climbed on top of her as he let the blankets fall over his back and he leant his head down to kiss her. Feeling her hand on his cheek, he covered it with his own as he moved his lips against hers in a slow and passionate showing.

Trailing the tips of his fingers down her naked body, he could still feel little goose bumps here and there. Moving so that he was between her legs, he supported himself a bit on his knees and he lowered his chest so that it was pressed against Jessica's. His sheer size just about cast an entire shadow over her as he opened his eyes to look down at her, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" Seeing her shake her head, he smiled and kissed a path to her neck, mumbling out, "I will remind you every second of every day how much I love you if I have to. I will say it for the rest of my life, until my last breath." Kissing her neck slowly, he took the time to take in the feel of her under him. Her small body under his felt so fragile, and it was as if he was a shield protecting her, loving her. Moving his lips down to her shoulder, he wanted to make sure he took the time to appreciate her body.

Barely letting a moan escape her mouth, Jessica shifted again from Glenn's lips and fingers. He was slowly killing her by taking his time, but it's not as if she didn't enjoy it. The way his mouth worked over her breasts and the way his fingers always seemed to trace over the perfect curves made her just about melt. She let out a small laugh as his soft hair tickled her stomach as he paid attention to smothering her abdomen in kisses and she felt his mouth curve into a smile when she laughed again. She opened her eyes as she felt the bed dip a bit more between her legs, and she saw him propped up on his knees, looking down at her. Looking into his mismatched eyes, she saw the pure emotion flowing out of them and she sat up, placing a kiss on his thin, smooth lips as she took her time to kiss his exposed body. Copying his movements from earlier, she started at his shoulder and slowly worked her way down, her lips feeling the rapid beating of his pulse under his skin, and her hands feeling the hard muscles straining to keep him upright on his knees. Reaching his abs, she felt his rough, calloused hands on her sides as he pulled her gently back up to face him, lifting her a bit more with ease as he held her over his arousal, "I love you, Jessica." She heard him husk out as he slid himself into her.

Holding her against his chest, Glenn didn't want the moment to end. He was perfectly content with the way her soft, warm breath was hitting his neck in little pants, and the way her arms had created a sort of vice grip on him, preventing him from letting go of her, and vice versa. Laying her down gently, with him still inside her, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, moving within her at a slow, steady pace. He wanted to be able to last; he wanted to show her he could treat her like a princess, because he knew she deserved it. She deserved every good thing in this world. Thrusting back into her, he felt her hand move from his side to his lower back, leaving a trail of fire on his hot skin. The feel of her was only increasing the raging inferno that was his body and it was only a few powerful thrusts later that he felt her tossing his name into the bedroom, her climax taking her, and he stilled, a deep, gravelly groan leaving his mouth as he collected just enough of his senses to feel every little thing going on in him and around him. Leaning down on her, he made sure to keep himself supported a bit so he wouldn't squish her, and he placed small, gentle kisses over her face. Looking down at her, he heard her whisper, "I love you."

Rubbing a hand over his sweat-soaked face and through his damp hair, Glenn fell back against the bed, trying to collect his breath. He and Jessica had decided that tomorrow she would quit her job, pack her things and be on the road with him heading to Montana. They had planned to stop by Colorado, where Jessica's estate was, and she could finish up things there. That was tomorrow, but for now, as Glenn was still feeling euphoric as he leant over and kissed Jessica, he had decided that everything else in the world could wait, he was going to make love to his woman until the sun rose.

Taking a second to look out the passenger window, Glenn smiled as it was nearing sunset. He, Jessica and KC had been on the road for a while now, heading to Colorado. He was content with the fact that everything of Jessica's, which wasn't much, had managed to fit in his truck, even her own classic vehicle was rigged up to the trailer hitch on the back of his own. They wouldn't have to go back to Georgia again, unless of course they felt like a road trip. Though, Glenn figured that once they reached Montana, neither would want to open up that part of their life again. They were starting a new chapter, and as Glenn pulled over and stopped the truck facing a large, beautiful, luscious farming field, he knew that what he was about to do would be the kick-start to their life together.

"Glenn? Why did you stop?" Glenn had to pull a poker face as he struggled to contain his emotions at the sight of Jessica's curious face. "I have to show you something, Jessica, come here." Getting out, he also let KC out as well, and he walked over to Jessica, who had already gotten out and was facing the field, looking out into the distance. Taking a second to study her, he couldn't believe he was blessed with such a beautiful woman. The setting sun cast an orange/pink tint over the field, hitting Jessica and highlighting all of her beauty. Yet again, time seemed to slow down for Glenn as he approached Jessica, and as she turned towards him, he dropped to one knee in front of her, holding up a little box in his hand;

"Jessica, I never thought this would happen, me, on one knee, looking up at the woman that has taken my heart, wanting to spend the rest of my life with her. The day I walked into that bar was the day my entire life changed. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember all those 'on the house drinks' you gave me, I remember the little glances we shared, I remember the first time you let me drive your prized possession, I remember the first night I kissed you and I remember the first night we made love. I'm not saying our journey was easy, because it wasn't. I was torn away from you. I had to protect you; you were my only concern. Jessica, before I met you, this country was what I protected. This country was put before anything else, but now… now you are the one I must protect. You are the one I put before anything else. Being away from you for a year was the toughest time of my life, I was an empty man without you. Coming back to you gave me life, it gave me hope that not everything in this world is dark."

Popping open the box, the sun reflected off of a firestone opal ring, and Glenn had to swallow the lump in his throat so he could continue, "The love that consumes my heart is the fire that burns in this ring. Jessica Rae Taylor, will you marry me?"

Staring down at the man on one knee, Jessica stood, frozen to the spot. The last thing she expected was Glenn asking her to marry him, but here he was. So many emotions were running rampant through her. The first and most prominent emotion being pure happiness. The sun hitting the firestone ring in his shaky hand brought her back to reality, and she saw that he was struggling to keep from an emotional outburst. Still glued to the spot, she weakly nodded, and managed to croak out a small "yes". Within seconds of her statement, she felt herself getting scooped up by a pair of long, strong arms and being spun around, and as she was set to the ground, she watched Glenn take her hand and slide the ring on her finger. Looking up at him, she saw tears in his eyes and it was then that she realized she was crying as well. His arms encircled her again as she was picked up and squeezed into the large chest of Glenn, "I love you Glenn."

 **The end!... Or is it?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Three Months Later…._

Facing Jessica, Glenn couldn't believe he was marrying her. Their journey to get here wasn't an easy one, both had been torn away from each other and faced incredible hardships, but love prevailed above all else. Taking her hands in his, he rubbed his thumbs over the top of hers as he heard the priest tell them to start their vows. Taking a deep breath, Glenn began, "Jessica, trying to find the right words to write down on a piece of paper and rehash them was impossible. Not only that, but I would have needed a blank book to say everything I wanted to. Almost two years ago, I drove down to Georgia, expecting nothing to happen, at least nothing that would change my life forever. It was my only intention to complete the mission at hand and leave. But as I walked into that bar that one night, everything changed. You were the most beautiful, gorgeous woman to ever grace my eyes, and I knew you would be the most important thing in my life in due time. We had only known each other for a few months, but the night I kissed you truly cemented my feelings for you. When I am with you, Jessica, you never fail to make me happy. I feel nothing but love swell up in my chest and now I am able to show you just how much I mean that. I never want to spend another night without you for the rest of my life. I lived far too long without knowing what love was, or what having someone so important was like. You changed that. You changed it for the better. I don't have to dwell on the past, or remember the time apart we had to go through. That's all done with now, because we are truly together, and able to show our love for each other. I don't have to hide who I am, or who I was. I don't have to risk my life anymore, I can walk out of our house with you next to me without feeling as if I'm being watched, and Jessica believe me when I tell you that that is the greatest emotion I have ever felt. I am proud to call you my best friend, lover, partner and now wife." Pausing, he took a second to glance at Jessica. She was wearing a plain white dress with fire red lace stitching that matched his signature red tie. Her hair was swept up into a lose bun that fell perfectly across her face and her eyes sparkled in the beautiful evening light. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he choked out, "I love you."

Hearing Glenn's vow evoked so many feelings inside of Jessica. Trying to stop herself from crying as to not ruin the little makeup she had on, she heard the priest tell her to say her vow,

"Glenn, where do I begin? Just like it was yesterday, I remember the moment you stepped into the bar. You were the largest man I had ever seen, but not only that; you were also the most handsome. There was something about you that made me strive to know more. Maybe it was the fancy, expensive black suits you always wore…" Taking a second to look at him, he had his short, fluffy hair gelled back along with a smile that reached both sides of his face. His jet-black suit absorbed the sunlight, causing his cheeks to turn a shade of pink. Looking into his eyes, she saw the setting sun reflecting within his mismatched orbs. His face, though, was lit up without the help of the natural light around them. "I remember the very first time our eyes met, and I was immediately under a trance. You were so quiet and reserved, even shy, that I was always surprised to hear more than a few words from you. A man of few words you were, but it was your actions that spoke volumes. I could go on and on and recall our firsts, but the thing that sticks out to me the most is the fact that you came back. Watching you leave broke me, and I felt as if one day I wouldn't physically or mentally be able to get out of bed, but your promise kept me going. It kept me alive. When they had told me that you died, I felt my world fall out from under me. It was then that I lost hope in all good in life." She saw his hand reach out to wipe a stray tear that had fallen as she continued, "I still held on to the promise, even though I was pretty much living in a world of broken ones. The day you came back was the happiest day of my life. I-I couldn't believe you were in front of me, alive. I knew that at that moment, wherever you wanted to go, whatever you wanted to do, I would be right by your side. When you got down on one knee, everything in life had finally come together. It was like a million piece puzzle had been completed. Now, here we are, seconds away from solidifying our love. We remember our past, but look more to each second we have with each other, and the future that lies ahead of us. I love you so much, Glenn. Thank you."

"You may now kiss the bride." Hearing the final words of the priest, Glenn stepped towards Jessica, taking her into his arms as he leant his face towards hers and planted his lips on hers. Close to two years had accumulated to this moment, and it was the happiest moment of his life.

Walking hand-in-hand with Glenn, Jessica felt the cool water of the small beach they were at lap at her bare feet. The setting sun cast a pink glow across the water, illuminating their faces. Squeezing Glenn's large hand, she felt the cool metal band on his finger graze her palm. Getting lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the sun had set, and Glenn had stopped walking. She felt herself getting pulled into his embrace as she looked up into his eyes, "My beautiful wife…" she heard him whisper out and her cheeks became dusted with a faint red. She felt his hands grab hers and place them around his neck as his own clasped behind the small of her back. Feeling herself start swaying with Glenn to some unknown rhythm, she rested her head on his chest, looking out at the body of water next to them.

Holding the woman in his arms, Glenn rested his cheek on the top of her head, looking out with her at the waving water. Never in a million years did he expect to meet someone he could be himself with, let alone marry. Thinking back to when he first met Jessica, he had told himself she could be the one in a million chance that things went right, and she was. The truth of the matter is that everything could have fallen apart so easily, they both could have gotten broken and hurt beyond repair, but it didn't happen. They had eluded the then-inevitable downfall of their relationship, and every morning when he woke up next to her, he thanked the gods that it didn't turn out that way. Looking down at her, he rested his forehead against hers as he kissed her with a gentleness he didn't even know was possible. Moving his hands to her hips, he slowly backed them towards a large blanket placed on the sand lying a few feet away from the water. Sweeping her up in his arms bridal-style, he walked the rest of the distance to the blanket, and set her down on it, with him hovering above her.

Watching as Glenn leant over her, she could barely make out the features of his handsome face, so to make up for that, she placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb across his cheekbone. His soft sigh of content from above her urged her on. With feather-like caresses, Jessica traced the contours of his face with the tips of her fingers. Dragging her fingers through his soft, slicked back hair, she scraped her nails down the back of his head and neck, feeling the man above her shiver in lust. Pulling his head down, she placed a kiss, one of insurmountable passion, on his awaiting lips. Pulling away from him, their labored breaths mixed together in the crisp night air. She lay back on the blanket as he sat up on his knees, sliding the black suit jacket off his strong, broad shoulders and discarding it next to them. She tried to prop herself up, but her smaller frame, which was halfway under his body, couldn't get up past his abdomen. Feeling his hands support her, she reached for his silk crimson tie, her fingers working the knot. Sliding the material from his neck, she let it fall to the ground. Moving her hands back to his body, she only got a single button popped before she felt his warm breath on her neck, his lips kissing and nipping various spots here and there. With all her senses failing her, she let her hands thread through his hair as he continued his sweet torment on her neck. A dark, husky chuckle reverberated in his chest, and he dropped her back against the blanket, leaning up on his knees, casting a shadow over her. As his hands went to work on the remaining buttons of his freshly ironed white dress shirt, Jessica's eyes widened and she froze. The dream that haunted her being was replaying itself right in front of her very eyes.

Glenn sensed something was wrong the second he started unbuttoning his shirt. Stopping his movements, he dropped down to his hands and brought his face down close to Jessica's, concern and worry taking over his face, "Jessica, baby, what's wrong?" Laying a hand on her shoulder, he felt her shaking, but not out of coldness. Getting more panicked, he didn't know what had caused this, "Jessica please!"

Barely registering Glenn speaking, Jessica couldn't stop the images of him being shot at, and the slimy red blood leaking out of the wounds in his chest appearing in her head. _This can't be happening._ Looking into his eyes, she saw the worry and panic in them and she gingerly reached a hand out towards his chest, feeling his rapid pulse and warmth under his shirt. Finally finding her voice, she spoke out, "It was a dream I had…" She watched as he shifted so he was lying down next to her on the blanket, "Tell me." Collecting her thoughts, she turned towards him and started, "A few months ago, before you came back… I dreamt that you had come back. We were at a place like this, in the same situation, but… but…" His arms had wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest, his soothing voice murmuring comforting words into her ear. "You were above me, and shots rang out, hitting you. I tried to help you but I couldn't. It was as if I was invisible…these people came for you, and they grabbed you. This woman held a gun to your head, and the last words you told me were 'I love you'." "Do you know who shot me, Jessica?" Nodding her head, she whispered out, "the CIA."

Feeling his heart stop for a second, Glenn couldn't believe what he had just heard. Everything Jessica had told him could have easily happened. It wasn't impossible, and as a paranoid precaution, his eyes scanned the dark area around them. Tuning into his ears, he listened for any kind of noise around them as well. Sighing, he was relieved to not hear anything. Realizing that Jessica had to live with this nightmare haunting her, he had to alter it. He had to make her forget it, and have it replaced with a reality she wouldn't forget.

Pushing her back over onto her back, he rested over her, "Look at me, Jessica. I am here. I am alive. It's just you and me now, we are safe. I will protect you no matter what. Nobody is out to get me, they will not find me. I refuse to let anyone take me away from you again. We are fine. This is our wedding night, a night we will remember for the rest of our lives, and it won't be ruined by anything." His voice dropped as he slowly closed the distance between his and Jessica's lips. Soon enough, he felt her hands work their way between their bodies, sliding under his open dress shirt while completing the task of taking it off of him. Once it was off, it was his turn to strip Jessica of her dress. Taking immense care to not soil or rip the fabric, he eventually slipped it off of her and folded it up, placing it on top of his own clothes. Looking down at her body, he let a smile grace his lips. She had gained weight and returned back to her healthy build. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his hands worked the belt at his waist. Pulling it from his pants, he made quick work of them as well. Moving between her legs, he slid his hands up her body, pulling the fabric of her bra until it came lose and he took it off. Looking down at her, he shook his head at the sheer beauty of her, his wife. Glancing at her, they both reached for the last pieces of fabric keeping them from finally coming together as husband and wife.

Holding her face in his hands, Glenn kissed her as he pushed himself into her. His breath caught in his throat and he heard a little whimper come from under him. Stilling himself, he wanted to take a second to relish in the fact that everything he could have possibly wanted had finally become a reality. Taking hold of her hands, he linked their fingers and held them into the soft ground below them as he started moving in her. As his kisses turned more urgent and passionate, so did his thrusting. The little noises being emitted by Jessica were music to Glenn's ears. He ground himself down on her, pressing his body as close to her as humanly possible. Working her up, he heard her moans rise in pitch, and he grabbed her hips, holding her down as he himself slowed down. Her huff of frustration only caused him to laugh and he pressed his lips against her ear, "We only have one wedding night, and we're going to make it last." He felt her nails dig into his back and her legs wrap around his waist, which elicited another laugh from him. Starting his thrusting into her again, he repeated the same motions, slow to fast, powerful to gentle. Willing himself to last at least a few minutes longer than he usually did, he was eventually moaning and panting heavily as he was desperate to find the release he needed. His hands became a death grip around hers as his lips crushed against hers in unbridled passion and he slammed into her with one final erratic thrust before his release was torn from him. At the same time, he felt Jessica's own climax consume her, and he growled, resting his head on her chest.

Waking up to the vibrant sunrise colors, Glenn cracked his eyes open, confusion overtaking him for a few seconds before he realized where he was. Looking down, he saw an arm draped across his midsection, and a leg intertwined with his. The small blanket they had used the previous night had fallen off so it was barely covering him and Jessica. Gently stroking his fingers up her back, he felt her stir. Locking eyes with her, a smile appeared on her face after her own realization came as to where they were, "Glenn Jacobs, I love you." Sitting up a bit, he pulled her between his legs as he looked out over the water, watching the sun rise. Dropping his chin on her shoulder, he looked down at her hand resting on his thigh. The sun was hitting and reflecting on the brand new ring on her finger. Setting his hand down on top of hers, he watched as the sun now shone on the own matching ring on his finger. Gingerly picking her left hand up in his, he held it in front of them, and then placed a kiss to her neck and cheek, "Jessica Jacobs, I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Five years later…._

Leaning against the cool wood railing on the porch of their home, Jessica sipped on a mug of tea, watching her husband chop wood in the backyard. Setting the mug down, she pulled the large throw closer around her shoulders as she saw a few flurries starting to float down from the sky. The Montana weather contrasted greatly to the Georgia weather she was used to. Which would explain the thick sweater and blanket she had around her shoulders while Glenn was only wearing a flannel and vest. Her eyes watched intently as his muscular arms swung back the ax above his head before coming down, splitting the wood perfectly in two. She watched him go on in an almost perfect rhythmic pattern for close to a half hour before he finally set the ax down, taking a second to breathe before collecting some of the wood to take inside for the fireplace. Seeing him stop beside her, she leant up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before allowing him to walk inside and set the wood down. Within seconds, he had returned to his spot standing next to her, with KC trailing hot on his heels. Looking up at him, she took a second to study his face in the outside light; he hadn't changed much. His hair was still in a style similar to the military cut he always had, but he had kept it as is when he returned, meaning it was still short on the sides and thicker and longer on the top. Some grey streaks had made their way into the sides of his hair, but the longer, brown, curly hair that sat atop his head still remained untouched by the grey. The stubble had remained as well, though he claimed it kept his face warm, Jessica knew that he kept it like that for her.

Tilting her head to the side, she laughed a bit and ruffled his hair, watching the snowflakes flutter back into the air. His gloved hand captured hers, and he brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it, "You look cold, go in and start a fire, I'll be in shortly." He was right, she was freezing. Nodding her head, she hurried inside the small wood house they had bought and renovated. Both Glenn and Jessica realized that they didn't need a large house worth millions to live in, what mattered was how it looked, inside and out, that would make them both happy. Walking into the living room, Jessica approached the large fireplace that sat in one of the walls and started a fire. Plopping herself down onto an oversized couch, she waited for Glenn.

Pulling the gloves off his tired, calloused hands, Glenn set them down on the bench that was built into the porch. Taking a second to look out at the beautiful setting sun between the trees that littered their backyard, he realized that he had finally found peace. Calling up KC, he sprinted up the steps and into the house, with Glenn following him, closing the door behind them. Taking a look around the room, he smiled. It was a perfect rustic setting, almost straight out of a magazine. He and Jessica made sure their home had both their personalities in it, and the end result was a warm, welcoming, gorgeous interior. Shedding the vest, he set it on the coat rack and sauntered over to Jessica who was curled up on the couch, watching the fire. Sitting next to her, he bent over, taking his boots off and setting them to the side before leaning back into the leather of the couch, stretching his arms over his head. Letting out a long breath, he felt Jessica shift so she was leaning against his chest, his warmth immediately radiating into her. Taking the blanket and pulling it so that it was covering both of them, he kicked his legs up onto the coffee table and wrapped an arm around Jessica. The two sat in silence, watching the flames of the fire lick the brick that enclosed it.

A while later, Glenn shifted so that Jessica was situated on his lap. A wide smile broke out on his face as he took her left hand and played with the gold band that adorned her finger, "Five years ago today, I married the most gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, kindest person to ever come into my life. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. You made that happen, you made me feel this way, Jessica. I don't think there's enough words in the English language to describe how I feel, but there's always a way I can show you just how much you mean to me." Lifting her up in his strong arms, he placed a passionate kiss on her lips as he slowly walked his way to their bedroom. Reaching the bedroom, Glenn set Jessica down, but kept an arm around her as he shut the door. The soft click of the door closing resonated through the small house, signaling the events that were to happen behind that door.

Holding Jessica against his chest, Glenn stroked her back slowly as he allowed his mind to wander. _Seven years and counting…_ He couldn't believe so much had changed in his life in such little time. He always thought he'd die alone, working until his last breath at the CIA. All of that changed when he met Jessica. She opened up his eyes to a new beginning, a second chance at life for him. The hardships he had endured his entire life were being drowned out more and more as each day he spent with Jessica came and went. Feeling her stir on top of him, he hugged her a bit, never wanting to let her go. Soon enough, she was face to face with him, smiling down at him. Her eyes were sparkling and she spoke out the words he had longed to hear his entire life; "I love you, Glenn Jacobs." Laying a hand on her cheek, he brought her face to his, his lips only a breath away from hers, "And I love you, Jessica." Sealing his statement with a kiss, he closed his eyes. He was married, owned a house, lived care-free and spent every day with the woman he loved. Glenn had finally found peace.

 **Well, guys. This is it. The final chapter of Glenn and Jessica has been completed. For one of the first stories I've written, I'm very proud of it. I'm also sad to see it end. But, as they say, all good things must come to an end eventually.** **Thank you to those who followed this story since the beginning, I truly appreciate it!**


End file.
